


The First Time

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is nervous about him and Zayn's first time, so he goes to Harry for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

**First: Thank you! Second: Here it is, sorry again for the delay, HAD to watch Supernatural. And like always, no smut. Sorry.**

“Hey Harry?” Louis asked uncertainly.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, glancing up from a laptop.

“Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “What is it?” 

“Um, well, you know how Zayn and I are dating, right?”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I know.”  
“Well, we’re at a point in our relationship where we are…considering certain things.”

Louis said the words slowly, frowning as each came out.

“Please tell me it’s not marriage,” Harry said. 

“No! No, no,” Louis exclaimed. “It’s just…you know.”

Harry shook his head. “I really don’t know.”

“We’re thinking of moving our relationship forward physically,” Louis said carefully.

“Well, you’ve already had sex, so you can’t really do that, can you?”

Louis laughed uncomfortably. “We haven’t actually…”

“You haven’t had sex?” Harry asked, grinning.

“No,” Louis said. “We’ve only been dating like nine months.”  
“Exactly,” Harry said.

“Anyway,” Louis said. “I don’t know any specifics of…how to…not make it awful?”

His voice went up at the end, making it seem like a question.

Harry sighed. “And you’ve come to me for advice?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, first of all, don’t put on music, that’s stupid.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t come early, and make sure that there are three pillows on the bed.”

Louis crossed his arms, realizing that Harry wasn’t giving real advice.

“Please help me?” Louis asked.

“Dude, just go slow and don’t go mute, talk through it.”

“It’s going to be dreadful,” Louis groaned, putting his head in his hands.

“Maybe. Just go with the flow, okay? And I seriously do not need to hear any more details,” Harry said, standing up to leave. “Have fun. Use protection.”

Louis shook his head, regretting talking to Harry. 

“I talked to Harry about it,” Louis told Zayn that evening.

Zayn laughed out loud. “And what did he say?”

“He said go slow, don’t play music, talk, and have fun.”

“You really asked him for advice?” Zayn asked, grinning. 

“I don’t know about any of this stuff!” Louis said. “I’m just trying not to make a fool of myself.”

“Well, you did go to Harry, of all people.”

Louis glared at Zayn with his most serious face. “At least I’m making an effort.”

“You still asked your best friend for advice on sex with one of his other best friends.”

Louis rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re like a little kid or something,” Zayn said, still laughing slightly. “It’s like y-”

Louis shoved him against a wall, cutting off whatever the end to the sentence was. He maneuvered their legs to nest, and pushed harder against Zayn, drawing a slight moan from him. He moved to Zayn’s neck, biting slightly. 

He’d show Zayn he wasn’t like a little kid in the slightest.


End file.
